A Very Scary Mary Sue-ish Fic
by EvilThoughtThinker
Summary: This is scary. Very scary. That's the point... It is actually going to have mjultiple chapters. Be afraid.
1. Default Chapter

//Eep! I can't believe I'm writing this! I can't believe that I've stooped to this level to banish writer's block! Eeeeep!  
Oh well, here goes nothing. WARNING Reading this may result in extreme illness which may possibly result in death. I am not  
responsible for the severe damage this will cause. I assure you that I enjoy watching every moment your suffering, however...   
  
Oh, by the way, this is in no way serious. Its HUMOR. Yeah. I think. Actually, its just scary. But writing a serious  
Mary Sue-ish fic is damaging to my ego, so there. Its scary humor. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha! (I have WAY to much   
time on my hands...)  
  
NOTE This thingy is filled with authors notes. Anything in //\\ is an a/n. I just like being different! Enjoy! :)\\  
  
Meghan walked into Hogwarts. //Yep, my real name.\\ "Hola!" she shouted at the Great Hall. Everyone looked at her. "What??"  
"Oh, nothing, just that normal people don't walk in and shout spanish words at the top of their lungs," Draco said   
sarcastically. "Watch it," she snapped back, looking annoyed. "Why?" "Oh, I dont' know, 'cause I said so!!"   
  
Dumbledore looked confused. "Erm..who are you?" "Meghan, of course! An' exchange student from A Meri Ca. No wait..."   
She looked at a little piece of paper. "America. That's right. Sorry." //Have you guessed yet?! I'm an undercover agent for   
Lord Voldemort!!!\\   
  
Draco realized that Meghan was actually Meghan da EvilThoughtThinker, and was on a mission to kill Harry Potter. Oops.  
He was surprised he didn't recognize her, she was his cousin, after all... "Oh! That's right. I'm sorry, I forgot" Dumbledore  
said. //Yep, Dumbledore is totally out of character, the idiot that he is, but I don't care!!!\\ McGonagal tossed her the sorting  
hat, which, of course, put her in Slytherin. Meghan sat down next to Draco. "Hola amigo!" "Will you stop speaking spanish!"  
Draco asked exasperated because he didn't understand her. "No. Me gusta hablo espanol. Me gusta espanol mucho." //Translation  
"No. I like to speak spanish. I like to speak spanish a lot."\\ Draco sighed, and started to eat his dinner.  
  
Turns out Meghan ate waaay too much sugar, and got on a sugar high //even though I can do that w/o sugar...hee hee\\  
She stayed on a sugar high for 3 WHOLE days. //I have done that before...\\ She was actually rather funny. She ran up and down the   
school hallway screaming "I'm a bird! I can fly!" at the top of her lungs and flapping her arms. //I've done that too...\\  
  
  
Snape decided to talk to the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to have a criminally insane 12-year-old   
assasin responsible for killing Harry. But Lord Vodemort was used to Meghan's frequent sugar-highs and insanity, so he told  
Snape to deal with it. Meghan, however was enjoying gettin a ton of house points for Slytherin by being her usual teacher's  
pet-like self.   
  
Voldemort had given her orders to wait for a few years before killing Harry, so she wouldn't be suspected. Meghan  
was having fun being wierd and American-ish, though, so she didn't really mind. She made friends with a few girls her age   
in Slytherin, namely //keep in mind Meghan is 3 years younger than Harry, so that's why these people are  
completley made up\\ Robin, Lizzie, Marie, Helen, Jenny, and Anne.   
  
These girls decided that quidditch was pointless and boring without cheerleading //I really do think that!\\, so they  
decided to complain to Dumbledore. He said he would let the other houses and them start cheerleading squads. THeir next   
problem was that the house names were THREE sylablles, not two. So they complained about that, and the house teams became   
the Lions, Serpents, Badgers, and Ravens.   
  
Everyone thought it was cool to have cheerleaders, and cheerleading was a lot harder on broomsticks. The next   
quidditch match was a lot of fun. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Of course, since Meghan already knew how to cheerlead,  
and knew a lot of cheers, the Slytherin group of cheerleaders far outstripped the Gryffindors. Meghan's favorite cheers really  
annoyed the Gryffindors. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we hate to beat you, but when we must we must, when you're up you're   
up and when you're down you're down, but when you're up against the Serpents you're upside down!" and "Hey you, in the red,   
check us out! DOn't mess with the best cause the best don't mess, dont fool w/ the cool cause the cool don't fool around!   
Hey hey, around!" //I love those cheers...CHEERLEADING RULES THE WORLD!\\  
  
  
//So, pathetic huh? Guess what...drumroll...there's another chapter! Mwhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahha!!! And cheerleading  
is cool, and since quidditch doesn't have cheerleaders, I don't like it. SO there. Mwhahahahahahhahahahahhahahaha! Adios,  
amigos! Camellos son fantastico! (TRANSLATION Camels are fantastic!)   
  
Oh, and by the way, I know my spanish should have tildens and accent marks and stuff, but my computer doesn't let me do that,  
so what the hey. Adios!!!!!!!!\\ 


	2. The end

//Go me! I'm all done! I'm sure you all LOVED it. Didn't you? :) This was fun... ;-)\\  
  
Meghan decided that she just HAD to bring her camel to school. So she did and rode it around  
the hallways which really annoyed Filch. Then, on a combined sugar and caffiene high //Oy\\  
Meghan decided that she was going to ride her camel of the top of Gryffindor Towerand jump off,   
to scare everyone, and shout that the Gryffindors made her do it. SO she did, shouting "I can't live with   
them anywhere near me! I must end it!" Then, when everyone was SO scared that she was going to   
die (Actually, only the Slytherins cared), Meghan's flying camel flew like he was supposed too   
//CAMELS CAN FLY! I swear! Honest!\\ Everyone was SO relieved(actually, only the Slytherins cared)  
  
Then she turned around in the air, and rode strait toward Harry (who, being the brave bleep that  
he is, not to mention stupid, was on his broom trying to "save" her) and knocked him to the   
ground, killing him. Everyone cheered(actually, only the Slytherins did, but THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES  
WHO COUNT!) Anyway, Meghan then rode home with her flying camel.   
  
~EPILOG~  
Voldemort was happy, and achieved his goal of world domination //as we all knew he would, how could  
I write self insertion w/o securing the Dark Lord's goals?\\//Though he could have done it all by himself\\  
THE END  
  
//All done! Wasn't that fun? Yes, camels really can fly. No one believes me, but one day  
they shall all see!!!!!!! *loves being criminally insane*\\ 


End file.
